This invention concerns a novel syringe pump and, more particularly, a syringe pump utilizing an electric motor in which the shaft traverses linearly thereby providing a push-pull motion instead of a rotational motion.
Various types of motorized devices have been utilized for providing pumping action for medical syringes. Such devices generally comprise a syringe barrel that is fixed in position and a system for moving the plunger in the barrel for extracting and/or perfusing fluids.
Prior art devices are known in which movement of the plunger relative to the shaft is controlled closely in order to meter the amount of fluid that is extracted or infused.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a syringe pump that is simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a syringe pump that permits effective and controlled metering of the fluid that is drawn into the barrel and expelled therefrom during the pumping action.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a syringe pump which utilizes a motor which can provide significant thrust to drive the plunger and which does not require rotational movement of the motor shaft.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.